


Day 2 - Wake Me Up

by DuchessKitty16



Series: Larry Fic Advent Calendar [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry as a song, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Louis have just wed and Louis has romantic surprise for Harry at the reception.<br/>Words and Lyrics taken from the song “Wake Me Up” by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2015 Larry Advent Calendar fic exchange series.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Ed Sheeran probably (most likely) did NOT write "Wake Me Up" using a poem of Louis Tomlinson's.

_I should ink my skin_

_With your name_

_And take my passport out again_

_And just replace it_

_See I could do without a tan_

_On my left hand, where my fourth finger_

_Meets my knuckle_

_And I should run you a hot bath_

_Fill it up with bubbles_

_‘Cause maybe you’re lovable_

_And maybe you’re my snowflake_

_And your eyes turn from green to gray_

_And in the winter, I’ll hold you in a cold place_

_And you should never cut your hair_

_‘Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me_

_But maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up…_

The ceremony was over. The reception was well on its way. Toasts had been raised; laughter had been shared; tears of joy had been shed. Fabulous food had been eaten. Champagne and other spirits were currently being imbibed. Smiles were plastered on everyone’s faces; all of their friends and family were ecstatic to see Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles finally together officially; wedded; bonded.

Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t stop looking at Harry; drinking the sight of him in. He couldn’t believe that he would get to do this every single day of his life – just drink Harry in. Sure, they’d been together for over six years, but now it was different. Harry was his and he was Harry’s. Legally. They had signed paperwork to prove it. So Louis let himself sink into the well of happiness that he felt surrounded by and watched Harry as he chatted and laughed with his sister. God, would Harry ever understand how much he loved him?

Louis finally turned away from his husband and sought out their friend Ed’s bright ginger head to see if he was ready. He found Ed at the bar enjoying a pint of Guiness with Niall and gave him a questioning nod of his head when Ed made eye contact. Ed smiled and gave him a thumbs up, finishing his beer and clapping Niall on the back with a laugh, before heading over to the corner of the room where he had set his guitar case. Ed took the guitar out and made his way over to table where Stan, who was acting as DJ for the night’s festivities, was spinning some track by Lily Allen.

Louis made his way across the floor and sidled up to his husband. God, HUSBAND, would he ever not thrill at thinking and saying that word about Harry? “Sorry Gems, do you mind if I steal him away for a mo?”, Louis asked as he brushed a kiss against his sister-in-law’s cheek.

“Of course not! We’re just talking about you anyway. About how great your arse looks in those gray wool pants.” Gemma smirked and wriggled her eyebrows comically. Louis barked out a laugh and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist turning towards the dance floor.

He took both of Harry’s hands in his as he walked them both to the center of the floor just as Ed’s voice came over the sound system.

“Hey. Um, Louis asked me to play a song for his ‘first dance’ with Harry. This is an older song of mine, and I know it’s one of Harry’s favorites. But I bet he doesn’t know that I wrote a good portion of it using a poem and words that Louis had given me. All those years ago. So you see, theirs is a one of a kind love.”

Harry turned bright, big eyes towards Louis and Louis brought their hands up, kissing Harry’s knuckles.

“I love you Harry Styles. I’m never going to stop. You woke me from a boring, still and horrible dream, and brought me love and my life. I love you so much, baby.” Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s bent one, barely speaking above a whisper as Ed started to play his guitar. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry wrapped his around Louis’ waist as they started to sway to Ed’s pure voice and sweet tune.

 

_And would you ever feel guilty,_

_If you did the same to me?_

_Would you make me a cup of tea_

_To open my eyes in the right way?_

 

Louis continued staring into Harry’s eyes; eyes that were spilling tears of joy. They held each other and the rest of the room, the rest of the world fell away.

_And then you’d like with me till I fall asleep_

_And flutter eyelashes on my cheek between the sheets_

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me,_

_But maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up…_

__


End file.
